frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Defined
Defined is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on June 17, 2022 by Virgin Records. After releasing three mixtapes in 2020 and early 2021, Frosty was signed a contract to Virgin Records, allowing him to release a commercial album. Work began on the album in fall 2021, with Frosty writing and producing most of the album himself along with friends of his. Primarily a dance album, the album incorporates elements of EDM, house and pop. Thus, the instrumentation is completely electronic, using synthesizers and computer-programmed instruments. Throughout the album, Frosty utilizes a flamboyant-esque timbre for most of the record, while featuring a few rap parts in certain songs. To promote the album, Frosty performed several one-off gigs throughout the United States and the United Kingdom in 2022, which he later collectively called the Defined Promo Tour. Additionally, he promoted the album in 2025 on the LuV Tour, performing the half of the album, along with several songs from his later effort LuV (2024), throughout the United States. Defined was met with generally positive reviews from critics, complementing the production and lighthearted atmosphere of the album. Commercially, the album received lukewarm success in the US as a sleeper hit, debuting within the top 30 of the Billboard 200, and eventually peaking at number 8 on the chart. It did not see much success internationally, besides other English-speaking countries. The album spawned five singles, including the US top 20 single Red Taste, and the top 10 singles Cosmic Dust and Hurting Me. Background Frosty released his first mixtape in 2019. In 2020 he released two more mixtapes. He moved to New York City in the summer of 2021. After moving there, he began producing beats for other artists while writing his album. He got signed to a label soon after moving there. Virgin Records listened to his three mixtapes and decided to sign him in June 2021. This record deal consisted of 7 years worth of at least 4 albums, including 3 studio albums. After getting signed, Frosty began writing his first EP. He eventually released the EP, Purple Haze, in August 2021. Writing and recording Frosty began recording the album in September 2021. His record label wanted him to record a single to release as to generate buzz. He eventually recorded Flexing, which was later released in November 2021. The rest of the album was written between November 2021-February 2022, and was recorded from December 2021-April 2022. Composition Lyrically, the album discusses love and relationships, as well as partying. The album is divided into three parts, all of which are comprised mostly of upbeat dance songs. The first part of the album consists of songs that revolve around the theme of crushing on someone. Cosmic Dust, Hurting Me and Spiderweb are dance tracks which contain trap influences. I Know is cited as a dance track with synthpop and trap influences. All the aforementioned tracks lyrically touch on the topic of crushing on someone and the pain and excitement that comes with it. The second part, which is based around the theme of the high peaks of a relationship, begins with Lottery, which is a mid-tempo dance track with electronica influences, discussing the joys of spending time with a partner. Heroes is a pure EDM track that touches on the topics of feeling good with one's partner. Red Taste is an upbeat dance-pop track, containing a throbbing bassline and brass-heavy effects. The song discusses partying and enjoying life to the fullest. I Ain't Ready is an EDM and synthpop influenced dance track. The final part of the album is based around the theme of heartbreak and breakups. Don't Say a Word is an synthpop dance track. Hands Behind Our Back is an upbeat, synth-heavy track with a lo-fi beat. Antidote is a trap influenced mid-tempo pop track with strings and a throbbing kick drum. Lyrically, the song touches on the depression after a breakup. Flexing is a house-inspired dance track that discusses enjoying life. Release The album was released on June 17, 2022 internationally physically and digitally. It was released to Spotify two weeks later, on July 1, 2022. Singles and promotion Main article: LuV Tour The album was preceded by 2 singles. Released on November 13, 2021, Flexing was unsuccessful on the charts, peaking at #92 on the US Billboard Hot 100 in January 2022 and failing to chart anywhere else internationally. However, it managed to peak at #4 on the US Dance chart. The second single released from the album was Antidote, released on March 19, 2022. It peaked at #89 on the Billboard Hot 100. Like Flexing, it failed to chart internationally. Red Taste was released as the third single from the album a month after the album's release on July 9, 2022. It went on to become Frosty's first top 20 hit, peaking at #17 on the Hot 100. It also became Frosty's first international hit, peaking at #8 in the UK, while also peaking in the top 20 in Canada and Ireland. It also charted in Australia, New Zealand, Sweden, and Italy. It also peaked at #1 on the US Dance charts, becoming his first #1 on that chart. Cosmic Dust was released on November 19 as the album's fourth single. The single gained Frosty even further success both domestically and internationally, peaking at #10 in the US, becoming his first top 10 hit there. It also peaked at #6 in the UK, and #9 in Canada. It peaked in the top 20 in Ireland, Australia and New Zealand, becoming his breakthrough hit in the latter two countries. It peaked at #1 on the US dance charts. On March 9, 2023, Frosty announced that he would be releasing one final single from the album, and said he was filming the music video soon. Hurting Me was released as the fifth and final single from the album on March 25. It went on to become his biggest hit at the time in the US, peaking at #8. However, internationally, it performed worse than his previous two singles, failing to enter the top 10 anywhere internationally. It peaked in the top 20 in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. It peaked at #6 on the US dance charts. Defined Promo Tour Frosty embarked on the Defined Promo Tour from August-September 2022. During this promo tour, he performed Flexing, Antidote, and Red Taste in nightclubs in the US, UK, and Japan. LuV Tour On February 10, 2024, Frosty announced that his next tour will serve to promote both his sophomore album LuV and his debut album, after the boosted sales of the album during this time period. During the tour, Frosty performed all of the singles from the album plus the album track Spiderweb. As soon as the tour merchandise, the tickets sold out. Many fans also rushed in stores to by merchandise for the tour. The tour was an extreme commercial success, becoming one of the highest grossing tours of 2025. Critical reception The album received generally positive reviews from critics, with many taking note of the production of the album. It was also praised for the consistency and cohesiveness of the record. Many critics stated that it was the best dance-pop album in a while. However, the record was met with criticism for the lyricism. Commercial performance At release, the album was a flop. It debuted at #23 on the US Billboard 200, and began to fall rapidly after. However, after the release of singles Red Taste, Cosmic Dust, and Terrorizing Me, the album went on to peak at #10 on the Billboard Hot 100. Internationally, the album did not have much success upon release, failing to chart in most markets. The album only charted in Canada upon release, with it debuting at #78 and falling off the chart completely the week after. However, aftter the internationally successful singles Red Taste and Cosmic Dust, it went on to have moderate success in the UK, Australia and New Zealand. After the success of his 2024 singles LuV and The Game, the album went on the re-peak at #8 in the US while also re-peaking in most charts internationally. Because of this, the album had longevity on the US Billboard 200, staying on the chart for over 120 weeks. Legacy Many critics cite Defined as being the album that influenced many artists following him in the 2020s. It has been stated that Defined brought back the EDM trend from the early 2010s. Defined is cited by many as Frosty's definitive album, and that all his future works have some influence from this album. Frosty's fashion sense from this era is also cited as being iconic. Track listing Charts 2023 2024 Trivia * The album was originally going to be titled 'Cosmic Dust'. * Red Taste was originally planned to be the fourth single, while Cosmic Dust would serve as the third single. * I Know. Lottery, Hands Behind Our Back, and Don't Say a Word are the only songs from the album that have yet to be performed live. Category:Defined Category:Defined era Category:Albums Category:Studio albums